Virus X (A Post Apocalyptic Pokemon Story)
by tmstriff
Summary: After getting kidnapped by team rocket and Galactic, Prof. Zectoes Goes on an adventure to take back the cure for the horrible virus that has swept Sinnoh, It's name, Virus X. (leave your questions, comments, idea in the reviews. If you find an error in any of the chapters, please tell me immediately. PS: I except cameo requests. thank you -tmstriff pps. it gets better after ch 3)
1. The Specimen

I sat down across from the other scientist and pulled out my laptop, the first thing I saw was news about another pokemon outbreak. "Six people dead, four wounded." I gave a small sigh and closed the window. I opened up my presentation and read my lines quietly in my head. You see, I'm the head scientist in a group working on the cure for horrible virus that has swept across Sinnoh. Most of the population is calling it virus X, personally I think that's a stupid name, but I can't really complain about that now. My presentation is about what my team and I have worked on so far. I hear the chime of the bell and stand up and face the front of the room, as our leader walks in.

Two soldiers follow close behind him. "Master N!" one of the scientists in my group quickly walks over to where N stands. N looks at him with a smile and waves the rest of us off, meaning that we are dismissed. N used to be the king for a crime organization in Unova called plasma. I heard they were disbanded by champion himself. Now N is now focused on helping pokemon without stealing them away from their trainers.

On my way out I bump into a guard, he lets out a short growl. "Oops sorry," I say louder then I should have. I hear him mumble something under his breath but I didn't want to make him angry so I scurried out the doors and into the hallways of the lab.

"Hey Lance," "How ya doing Lance," "Hey, how's that project coming Lance," Multiple people in the hall say hi and wave at me. I'm pretty well-known for a scientist. None of the other scientists on my team get so much attention, mostly because they don't do as much as I do. Opening the doors to room 113, I receive more greetings, but the three co workers of mine are rushing around madly.

"What the heck's going on here!?" I question them

"Well, we thought we could handle it, but then the specimen became a little out of control."

Over on the table laid a Charmander infected with virus X. We had caught it and studied it since the beginning, all three stages. First they go through flu-like symptoms, then they go into a state of hibernation that lasts for at least a week, we haven't been able to capture any more pokemon to study if a week is normal or not for this disease. Lastly after they wake up from this sleep, they are murderous killing machines. This is the last stage that we know of. We don't know if this virus has any effect on the life span, but N has told us to put the Charmander down before it gets strong enough to evolve.

I fling open a cabinet and rummage inside; finally, I found it, Butterfree sleeping powder. I sprinkle it on the charmanders forehead and his rage slows down until his eyes droop and he falls asleep. I Pet his head and he stretches and lets out a yawn. "Poor thing," I look at him and then I look up at the group staring at me as if I just murdered someone. "Idiots…" I say as I turn around to see N standing in the door way.


	2. It Worked

"L-Lord N!" I manage to get out. "I-I didn't see you there."

"He probably saw the whole incident, and if not, he could review it on camera." I think to myself.

"Hahaha," h-he's laughing? "I saw the whole thing Prof. Zectoes, you handled that charmander very well." The other scientist exchange glances and I'm stuck standing in front of our leader himself. I look back at my group and give them my signature glare. They look at their feet and I turn back around to look at N.

"I'm so sorry sir, it's my entire fault, I left my team unsupervised and they messed around with the specimen." I look down at the ground.

"No need to apologize Prof. Zectoes, your quick thinking settled things down. I believe your group owes an apology to you."

They Slowly walk over and apologize one by one. This is a good time to introduce them, Sara, Mark, and Glen. They all were from the original team plasma, but now they work as scientists, or try to. Sara has bright red hair and blue eyes. She's tall and used to enjoy swimming, until infected pokemon took over the pond where she swam. Mark likes chemistry; he's most likely the smartest guy on my team and helps with most of the work. Glen is the quiet one, she gets her work done and obeys my orders, but she has trouble communicating if there is a problem.

N smiles at us, tells us to get back to work, and strides of.

We walk to our stations and I get back to work instantly, writing down notes and a new hypotheses, is the virus curable, Mark looks over at my paper and smirks. "You're doing that one again huh?"

He chuckles and gets back to whatever he was doing. I was going to smack that smirk off of him, but just then the charmander woke up and bit down on Marks arm. He let out a cry and struggled to get free from the pokemons jaw. I grab a needle from the table next to me. The name read antivenom X. It was incomplete, but I had to save Mark. I plunged the needle into the Charmanders arm and his eyes went back to normal. The charmander laid its head down and passed out. Mark slowly got his arm out and examined his injury. Deep cuts ran across his arm, and he was bleeding heavily. "Sara, Glen, take mark to the medic." I stared at the charmander lying down on the metal table.

"Th-the antivenom…worked?" I walked over to the charmander.

"I-It works!" The charmander looked up at me and licked my arm. I slowly petted him until he fell asleep.

"It worked." I whispered until I eventually fell asleep also.

*authors notes* How's the story so far? do you like it? do you? do you!?


	3. The Guard

I gasp as I jolt up from the table. "A nightmare?" I think to myself. I shake off the lingering memories of the dream and look down at the charmander. I look up at Sara and Glen, who have watched me for Arceus knows how long.

I look at Sara "Mark?" I say with a controlling but worried tone.

"He's in intensive care, Virus X is taking effect on his body and he's in phase one of the disease so far."

I look down at the ground and curse under my breath. Glen looks down and I can tell she's crying, which is strange because Mark and Glen didn't have any relationship for all I know. I stand up and go to grab the need that was at least half-full of antivirus X, but it was gone!

"Did any of you take the antivirus!?" I shout at them half in shock and half in anger.

"GAH! What are you talking about!?" Sara answers in a flash. "We didn't take anything!"

Glen looks up in surprise, now I can tell she was crying, there were tears still running down her face. Just then I remembered that strange guard on the way out of the auditorium.

"I'll be right back!" I run out the door and into the auditorium.

As I fling open the doors to the auditorium I froze, there stood that strange guard in the middle of the room talking with someone else. As the guard turned towards me I saw that it was the fifth scientist on my team, Keith. He was tall and thin but could knock a guy out with a single punch, I've watched it happen, he's a tough guy and doesn't play around. When he saw me he smirked.

"Why hello lance," he spoke as if he was royalty. "I see you have lost something." He smiled and showed me the needle.

"Give it back Keith!" I growled.

"That won't be happening, tootles" he ran out the back door and got and a truck. I ran for the door but the guard picked me up and threw me to the floor.

"You aren't going anywhere." He let out a chuckle.

As he walked over he pulled out a small hunting knife, or it looked small in his hand he was as tall as a ursaring and most likely as strong as one. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see what was going to come next.


	4. Mark and Glen

"GRAAUUGH!" I immediately open my eyes to see the man trying to rip a charmander off his body. I saw burn, scratch, and bite mark all over him. He cried in pain and charmander bit down on his throat. Blood gushes out of his mouth and he grabbed the charmander and ripped him off. The guard grabbed his neck and started wheezing, trying to breathe. The charmander turned to me, blood dripped out of his mouth and his snarl faded.

I pushed opened the doors and ran for the lab, in my way stood Mark. He snarled and saliva fell from his mouth to the floor. I take a step back, "Mark? This is impossible the transformation takes a couple of months!" He launched off the floor and tackled me to the ground. On the other side of the hall I saw some scientist rushing towards me.

"Stay back!" I demand as Mark was attempting to bite down on my neck.

All of a sudden he stops moving and falls to the right, and lays there not moving. There above me stood glen, holding a bloody knife in her hands. Tears streamed down her cheeks but other than that she showed no emotion what so ever. I crawled backwards until I ran into Sara who was staring at Marks body as blood pooled around it. She was crying to and showed way more emotion than Glen, who was now slowly petting Marks hair.

"Char! Charmander!" I look at the end of the hall to see the charmander running towards us. He jumps into my arms covered in blood, and then he licks me and smiles.

"Ulp," I hold my stomach and drop the charmander. "he smells like organs."

"hehe." Glen started laughing behind me. "You think this is a joke! Mark is dead and you're messing around with that stupid charmander!" the charmander growls at her and steps towards her.

"I'm not messing around glen! I happened to care about Mark very much, and if it wasn't for you we could have saved him!" I clench my fist and yell at her.

She was angry, but tears were streaming from her eyes. I could tell that she has broken down. "My f-family," she stuttered. "we were attacked by infected Pokemon the second of third day of the outbreak. I watched the whole thing unfold from my room. Some houndour jumped over the fence, my mom, dad, and little brother were outside." I stared at her as she fell to the ground and held her face in her hands. "My brother was only five Lance; he could have lived a full life if it wasn't for this disease."

Sara went over and put her hand on Glens shoulder. "I'm sorry." She said as she knelt next to her.

*author note* I know this chapter was...crappy, but I can explain. I have had writers block, like, a lot. every paragraph I typed I got stuck at some point or another. yeah...WELL ANYWAY! leave your comments, questions, ideas, and cameo requests in the comments section, have a great life!


	5. TEAM ROCKET

I sit down at my computer in the darkness of my apartment. The only light in the room was coming from charmanders tail, and even that wasn't too bright. A news bulletin pops up on the screen. "A local poke mart has been attacked! Team rocket strikes again!" I sigh. Team rocket was shut down many years ago, but they are just recently coming back. I curse out loud, charmander stirs. Awake, he gives me an unpleasant growl. I close the computer; I didn't really have to do anything on it anyway. Guess I was hoping for some regular news, or maybe even some good news, but it's always negative. I crawl into bed and close my eyes.

_"__BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"_ my alarm clock sounds and I jolt awake. I hit the snooze button, rub the sleep out of my eyes and get up to start my day. As I reach for the fridge to get breakfast I hear a knock at the door. Charmander jumps off the bed, and he stares at the door. He sniffs around and lets out a short growl.

"Huh? Who is it?" I mumble as I walk towards the door.

Without warning, the door flies open and three, or five large men rush in and grab me and charmander. Before I know it, they've got a gag in my mouth and I'm being tossed into the back of a black van. Three people in lab coats are rushing around to different screens and computers, and then the blond one takes a quick look at me and stops.

"Really, guys?" He turns to two of the big men that kidnapped me as their getting ready to start the car. "This isn't how we treat guests." He removes the gag and I have at it.

"WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!? LET ME GO! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

"Calm down Mr. Zectoes." He tries to calm me down, and that's when I notice something on his shoulder. A big red R is plastered there al shiny and new. He manages to follow my eyes and he smiles. "Ok Mr. Zectoes, your gona' go on a little adventure."


	6. My Own Personal World (Part 1)

The scientist stuffs the gag back into my mouth and pushes me against the wall. "Hang tight now, I don't know why we need you but the boss wants you for something." He shrugs and gives me this evil grin. Charmander is in a cage right beside me, and he's growling and foaming at the mouth with rage. I hunch forward and stare at the floor when I feel the van start to move. All I can do is wait for us to arrive at the destination.

I must have fallen asleep or passed out because I woke up in a metal chair with clamps around my arms and legs. I struggle to move for a moment before a voice on the loudspeaker says "ah, it seems our little pet is awake."

"Who are you? Let me go!"

"Oh, we can't do that, sorry for the inconvenience." The voice chuckles and two scientists walk into the room, wheeling in a machine behind them. "Now, I do feel bad for what's about to happen, so I'll apologize in advance. This is going to hurt…a lot."

They put the machine right in front of me and start hooking up these wires to my head and chest. This is about the time I realize I'm naked. A third scientist walks in and plugs a vile of this purple liquid into the machine. Looks at me for a split second and walks out, and, I could have sworn she winked at me.

I struggle a bit more as one of the two scientists stabs me with a needle, and inserts a thin plastic tube into my arm. The other side is in the, well, watch-ya-ma-call-it that is still positioned in front of me.

"Yes, well, let me explain what this machine does, Dr. Zectoes. It is a Cell Transmitting Virus Replicator." One of the scientists nods at the other and flips a small switch on the front of the C.T.V.R and it begins to hum. "The strange thick purple liquid that has been inserted into it is," he pauses and I can feel him smile "Virus X. we will be monitoring your transformation with cameras and such. I hope this doesn't put a damper in our relationship Dr. Zectoes."

I see the virus start to trickle down the tube and into my arm. Almost instantly I can feel the effects of the virus taking over my body. Everything is black and white and extremely fuzzy, and it just gets fuzzier, and fuzzier, and fuzzier, until I can't really see anything at all. I'm just floating, in my own personal world. Alone…

**SO THEN! How did you like chapter 6? anything a should change? I really hope you enjoyed it. pleas leave you questions, comments, and ideas for this story down below in the little typing box down there. Oh come one! it's RIGHT. THERE! Leave something! Even if you just want to say how much I suck! !**


	7. My Own Personal World (Part 2)

Drifting through the fuzz of this new world I exempt to make out my surroundings. For a few moments I hear a high pitched noise that is soon silenced. All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head and some more high pitched noise, It sort of sounds like… like screaming! I know where I am, I have been shoved to the back of my own mind. I can't control myself, and all I can do is listen to the muffled noises of the outside world.

I feel something pushing on my chest, and more screams. "Oh I do hope you get away, whoever you are." I think to myself.

* * *

"This wasn't supposed to happen! Get me the head scientist!" I shout at the top of my longs.

"I'm sorry to inform you that we have lost contact with the head scientist, sir."

"Get me some one! Is there any one still down there!?"

"No sir, sorry sir."

I stare at my assistant; hundreds of ideas come to mind. Being the leader of team rocket is stressful enough without being able to perform one simple test.

"Why did you kidnap one of the head scientists of this region and turn him into a monster in the first place!?" Mars of team galactic glares at me.

"Let me lay the plan out for you again. We capture the head scientists of Kento, we kill, or turn, the head scientists of Kento, and we use our little virus to take over Kento. Do you understand?" she nods and I pat her head, "Good minion"

I check the security cameras and see Dr. Zectoes running through hall 2B, which happens to be right under us. "Oh no, he's gaining, someone call for help"

Jupiter of team galactic tosses her walky-talky into the air and catches it. "I'm one step ahead of ya boss, I called for some back up just minutes ago. In fact, they should be here any mo-"

Just then, one of the walls fell over to reveal an air balloon, carrying two team rocket grunts and a meowth.

"Don't let anyone say we don't make an entrance." The female grunt stated.

"And I'd say that was a pretty spectacular entrance." The male grunt said lowering a ladder so everyone could get into the air balloon.

"Meowth! That's right!" the meowth said.

**congratulations to me for 100+ views!**


	8. Waking Up

I slowly open my eyes, and look around me. The area I have awoken in is covered in blood, and looking down at my hands almost made me throw up. I was bathed in blood; scratch marks covered my body. "Are these from my terrified victims?" I think to myself, but there's no question, they are. I'm a monster, a cold blooded monster.

Then the most obvious fact comes to mind, I can control my body again.

"I see you're awake." calls a voice behind me.

"Huh!?" I turn to see the same scientist who winked at me standing in the doorway. I growl at her, and then slap myself. Growling? Really?

"I guess that means some sort of effect is lingering from the virus." She says with a small giggle.

I snort, "Who are you? How can I control my body? I need answers." I look at her and take a few steps forward.

Her eyes widen as I step closer, but she laughs. "Slow down cowboy! You still don't have any cloths on!" I look my body over blush, I immediately try to cover myself up. "Oh don't be a baby," She tosses me a towel. "The bathrooms down the hall. Go take a shower."

I find my clothes waiting for me on a sink, was she planning all of this? From the moment I was strapped in that metal chair, she must have had some sort of a plan. I take my shower, get dressed, and pull on my lab coat. I find a pair of boots under the sink, and decide to wear them instead of my sneakers. Funny, they seem to match the clothes I have on now.

I Shlosh down the hall through pieces of flesh, and large unavoidable puddles of blood, the white boots are stained red before I can get to the end of the hall.

"Took you long enough." She sighs and gestures me to follow her. I follow her, against my best judgment, and we end up on the floor above. Hundreds of pokemon, trapped in cages, growl and hiss at us as we walk. We pass a cage marked "UNSTABLE". The door is ripped off from the inside, and a pile of bones lie at the very back of the cage.

"Oh my god!" some bloody paw prints leading to and from the cage and a reddish-Orange tuff of fur caught in the corner of the cage was enough evidence to know what was previously contained in it.

"You really are a baby." The woman states as we continue to walk.

"Who are you?" I finally ask.

"I'm Alex, and I already know who you are. We know a lot about you, Prof. Zectoes."


	9. A Short Story On Sinnoh

"Why are we here?" I question Alex as she hops over a box and pushes it out of the way for me.

"We're meeting up with a friend of yours." She smiles and turns to me. Walking backwards she explains what team rocket have been doing, and that Team Galactic have teamed up with them.

"Who's Team Galactic?" staring at the floor, she spins around and wets her lips.

"Team Galactic is a group of bad guys, just like team rocket. Their leader, Cyrus, wanted to create a new "perfect" world, and destroy this one. I still don't really understand why. Anyway, to do this he needed four, legendary pokemon." I got this weird feeling in my gut when she said the words legendary pokemon. I put my hand on my stomach and it seemed to go away. "You ok?" she turned and looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, fine." Alex nodded and looked forward.

"Ok then, I will continue. The first pokemon was called Uxie, the second, I think it was…" she pauses and thinks for a moment. "Mesrit, I think, and the third was Azelf."

"I thought there were four."

"OH YES!" she screamed making me nearly jump to the ceiling. "There was a fourth! The name escapes me. Well anyway, I was a companion under Age- I mean, detective Looker." She looked at the ground. "We were on Team galactic tale through the whole thing, sometimes we would lose them, but when that happened he would always tell me to never give up. At one point we had learned that team Galactic was on top of Stone Pillar, but of course the champion got there first and put a stop to the destruction of the world. I won't explain any further than that." She looked up and started to walk faster.

I thought for a moment, I was sort of stuck on the fourth pokemon, but I heard everything. I wondered why Team Galactic and Team Rocket would create this horrible virus, why they captured all of these pokemon, and most importantly, why they captured me. All of a sudden I hear something growl right behind me, a long low growl. I turn slowly, expecting the worst.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter(all of my chapters are short XD) but I hope you enjoyed it. please leave questions or comments in that little box below. Also, I have some news, I am excepting cameo requests. If you don't know, a cameo is where a character from something else is seen in something else. lets take my little pony and doctor who, there is a pony in mlp who resembles the good ol doctor, and has been seen multiple times on the show. **

* * *

age:

gender:

nationality:

a short description:

a short background:

* * *

**fill this out and I'll try to fit you in some where between now and the end. Lastly, thank you all or reading this, the chapters may be short, but that's only for your convenience. **

**-tmstiff **


	10. In A Cage

Just Yesterday I was awoken by some strangers standing outside the door. Now I sit in a little cage, in a hall with others of my kind. I sniff around the little jail cell waiting for some kind of escape, but the whole think is flame proof, anything that I would try wouldn't work.

"Hey Ken! Where'd you go!?" one of the humans that locked me in here runs by my cage. "Come on Kenny! Where you at!?" He stops just a few steps in to the left of the kennel I'm sitting in, the red R on his shoulder reflex a red light on the wall. The he turns to the Raichu that is sitting in the cage next to mine. "Do you know where Ken's at? Heheh, I'm kidding." He looks a bit depressed "I'm talking to a rat…" then he turns and walks off.

Minutes after he turns the corner, an Arcanine walks slowly through the hall. Pokemon, both with and without Virus X, Tremble in the back of their cages. I walk up to my door to get a better look.

"hehe, so you pokemon are the new test subjects, huh?" he barks at every one.

"And who might you be?" I say.

"Yeah, you think your hot stuff or somethin'?" the Raichu speaks up.

At first he looks a bit astonished at us, and then he gives us this toothy grin that spreads across the majority of his face. "Well well well, everyone here might be new, but the news has been circulating for about a month now. I'm Hellhound; I broke out of my cage about two months ago, and I'm slowly taking over this floor of the team rocket head quarters."

I remember the Team Rocket guard that was looking for his friend just minutes before. "You plan to do this how?" I lift my claws to examine them slyly. Then he sits down with this expression like, "let me teach you something" and lifts his paw. In it is a bit of cloth with something on it, but I can't see what it is. He points to himself with his paw,

"Predator," He flips his paw to reveal a red R On the bit of cloth, "prey." He smiles and gets back up. My eyes are wide in realization; He killed that human's friend, and probably many more before that. "Any questions?" He smiles and tilts his head.

* * *

**If you're still wondering, this chapter is in Charmander's point of view. I had some difficulty writing this one for many reasons, I didn't know a basic who and when for this chapter. but I decided charmander as the who, and about an hour before chapter 9 started as the when, and I think it turned out good. I'm still taking Cameo requests, and I probably will for the remainder of the story.**

**thank you for reading**

**-tmstriff**


	11. Braking Out of the Cage

I stared out through the bars of my cage at the Arcanine before me. Its one thing having Virus X and killing humans, but being clean and killing humans is a whole different issue. Raichu and I exchange glances and I hear a chuckle.

"You act like that's a completely new concept, charmander. Pokemon have been killing humans and vice versa for many years."

"Yeah, but this is different! You don't have Virus X, you are clean!"

"The humans created this disease; we should give them a taste of our own medicine. My master will see to it that you two see the same way."

He walks down the hall and turns the corner, and Raichu looks very nervous. He fidgets around for at least two minutes before I come up with a marvelous idea.

"Raichu! I know how we can get out of these cages!" I shout at him louder then it need be.

"OW! Calm down! What is it?" He rubs his ear.

I slowly reach out from my cage and grab the latch, and then I flip it and open the door. I stare at him with this disappointed look.

"You could have done that sooner." He puts his paw on his hip and looks at me from his cage.

I jump to the floor and flip the latch on his cage. "I wasn't put in a cage first you doofus."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He looks down and we begin walking down the hall.

I lift my nose in the air and sniff a couple times. Then I begin to lead the way towards the scent of my trainer. We walk for hours and hours and hours, until I finally catch a glimpse of him as he turned a corner. I run as fast I my legs could carry me and as I turn the corner I stop. There is the Arcanine right behind my trainer. He lets out a long, low growl and my trainer stops in his tracks. Raichu bumps into me from behind and jumps an inch off the ground when he sees him to. Arcanine inches closer and closer to him and I pray for a miracle.


	12. Sometimes You Just Need A Snuggle Buddy

I turn to be face to face with a growling Arcanine, but a spark of happiness made me smile when I saw charmander standing a few feet behind him. "Alex, do you have any weapons on you?" I say.

"Ha-ha! Of course I do!" She practically screams with excitement as she takes out two pokeballs from her dark blue jacket. She tosses them like baseballs towards the Arcanine's feet, and out popped a Blastiose and a Garchomp.

"whoa!" I said as the two pokemon just barely fit in the tunnel together.

"Charmander, Come here!" I shout, hoping that he can get past the Arcanine. A few seconds past, and charmander jumps over the Garchomp pulling a Raichu along with him. "Alex, can you hold him off while we run?" she turns and looks at me with a half angry half disappointed look, then she motions to the wall that she just summoned and I begin to run.

I sit down on the floor of the hot air balloon that picked us up. Everyone had already got out, but me, mars. I never wanted to do any of this. I didn't want to kill no body, I wanted to follow Cyrus's last request. I thought I could handle it, I did, but now I'm not so sure. I'm sitting here in this hot air balloon cryin' my eyes out with my arms around my legs and such.

"I'm such a wimp." I mumble, and I know it's true. I don't think I've ever cried before, and I choose here and now. I relax a bit and spread out, nothin' a nap can't fix, right? Well yeah, I suppose I'm just tired, and when people are tired they get stressed, right?!

I sigh, "Calm down Mars, you can do this, paring up with Team Rocket was Saturn's idea, and so she must have a plan." I turn on my side and notice a small leather bag. As I reach for it, I hear someone coming. I wipe the tears of my face, and stand up quickly, "Hello!" I say, "Who's out there!? Show yourself!" The bush across the way shakes a little and an eevee hops out And looks at me.

He trots over and hops into the hot air balloon with me and snuggles up to my leg. I'm not the sentimental type, but I was getting lonely out here so I bent down to pick him up. Next thing I know, I'm fallin' asleep with this guy in my arms and he's snugglin' up real close to keep me warm. Then I close my eyes, and in a matter of minutes I'm dreaming.

* * *

**there's a little bit of mars for you**, **I didn't mean to mess up her character if I did, but I don't watch the anime, read the manga, or read other fanfictions with Mars in them. In other words, if i messed her up, it isn't my fault! **

**\- tmstriff**


	13. Destiny (Part 1)

I dash outside of the Team Rocket head quarters and I don't look back. After awhile I reach a forest and stop to rest. "Oh charmander, I'm so glad to have you back." I squeeze charmander in a big hug and then turn to the Raichu. "So who's your new friend?" The Raichu looks at charmander, then back at me. "You met him inside the head quarters, right?" charmander give me a nod and sits down on the ground. All of a sudden I hear voices behind us. As I peek to see who's there, a hand clamped over my mouth and pulled me back a few feet.

"Keep low, Team Rocket and Galactic is over there." I turn to see Alex with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Fine, but we have to get out of here. Luckily I have a friend who can get us to the next city over." Then she pulled out a pokeball and clicked the button. A strong beam of light shot out and hit the ground. Only seconds later a huge bird emerged and looked me in the eyes. "This is Starapter; he will be your ride."

"What about you?" I say as I climb on top of the bird.

"tsk tsk, I can take care of myself. You are the main priority here." She looks at Starapter and nodded. The bird, without warning, spread its wings and took off into the sky.

Within minutes we were in a new town. My hair was messy and I was still clinging to the bird, but I began moving when an old man walked up to me.

"Who might you be traveler?" he tilted his head, in an old man sort-of-way.

"Lance, my name is Lance." I fixed my hair and brushed non-existing dirt of my shoulders.

"Ah, then you are the one. Come with me Lance." He started walking off before I got off of Starapter.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" I shouted as I ran up to the old man.

"Calm down Lance, we don't want to attract attention do we?" I shook my head. We turn the corner and before me stands a huge building towering above the rest of the city. "Welcome, Dr. Zectoes, to your destiny."


	14. Destiny (Part 2)

The old man guided me through the halls of the Apartment building, "Destiny my butt," I thought "why does my destiny look like a hotel?" I looked at the floor, then at the ceiling. I was Tired, although I was sedated only a few hours before.

"My name's Mathew," the old man said, striking up a conversation. "Just so you know."

"Nice to meet you Mathew…" I yawned "you already know who I am…" Saying that last part out loud made me wake up, this guy knew me already, but how? I'm not super popular, I don't have many friends, and I rarely talk to people outside of work. "WORK!" I shout out loud "What about my job!?"

"All taken care of, no need to worry so much" He chuckled and shook his head.

"What are you laughin' at?" I grumbled Mathew didn't answer; instead, he turned to a door and grabbed a key from his pocket. "What's that?" I questioned.

"It's a key, what's it look like?" His attitude taking a serious turn, he turned to me. "Oh, uhh, sorry Lance, but this part is serious and I need some silence." He flipped the door knob up to reveal a small key pad with ten numbers. Looking around to see if there was anyone else, he punched in four of them and the wall behind us opened like a door. "Tell no one of what you will see here today, Lance." He motioned me to follow and we both walked into a hall, hidden behind the secret door.

Moments later, after walking down a flight of steps, we reached a large room filled with scientists. Labs were active with people rushing around with different chemicals, Workers clicked away at computers, as armed guards stood watch over the whole thing. "What is this place?" I asked turning to Mathew.

"This is my laboratory," he said smiling. "and you are here to help us cure Virus X."

"What?! I didn't agree to help any one!" I protest. "I still have a job!"

"You didn't have to agree, and I told you, I took care of your Job. In fact, you working here is more of a, or else kind of thing. You will work for me, or else." He chuckled again. My heart rate began to climb, I was filling with rage.

"Calm down, this is only temporary." He patted my head and smiled as I let out a low growl.

"Growling again?" I think to myself. My eyesight begins to fade and I start to stumble. Tripping over a small stack of papers, I hit my head on the metal floor and passed out.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for keeping you waiting on this chapter. I kind of forgot all about the story, and lost interest in it when I finally remembered it. but any-who, here it is, enjoy. please leave your questions and suggestions in the comments below. :-) **

**-tmstriff**


End file.
